


Smiley Faces

by charmax



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Torchwood and "how hard this life can be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiley Faces

  
**Video Title:** Smiley Faces  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Smiley Faces - Gnarls Barkley  
 **Show:** Torchwood  
 **Summary:** Team Torchwood and "how hard this life can be."  
 **Length/Format:** 3.05, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Premiered at Club Vivid, [Vividcon](http://www.vividcon.com/index.shtml) 08.  
This was made during my old comp's death throes. As a result it isn't quite as flash as originally conceived (only the title sequence remains of Charmax's fancy Torchwood vid that never was) nevertheless I feel my fondness for team Torchwood does come across and that's the main thing. Gwen and Jack have the best smiles in fandom.

**Links:** [Download Xvid (720x400 - 50MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/SmileyFaces720Charmax.zip)

[Smiley Faces](http://www.vimeo.com/1477459?pg=embed&sec=1477459) from [Charmax](http://www.vimeo.com/charmax?pg=embed&sec=1477459) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com?pg=embed&sec=1477459).

**Password: iheartvidz**

**Smiley Faces**

_What did you do? What did you say?  
Did you walk - or did you run away?  
Where are you now? Where have you been?  
Did you go alone - or did you bring a friend?_

_I need to know this - cause I notice when you're smilin'  
Out in the sun havin' fun and you're feelin' free  
And I can tell you know how hard this life can be  
But you keep on smilin' for me_

_What went right? What went wrong?  
Was it the story - or was it the song?  
Was it overnight - or did it take you long?  
Was knowing your weakness what made you strong?_

_Or all the above - oh how I love to see you smilin'  
And oh yeah - take a little pain just in case  
You need something warm to embrace  
To help you put on a smilin' face  
Hey, put on a smilin' face_

_Don't you go off into the new day with any doubt  
Here's a summary of somethin' that you could smile about:  
Say for instance, my girlfriend she bugs me all the time  
But the irony of it all is that she loves me all the time_

_I want to be you - whenever I see you smilin'_  
Cause it's easily one of the hardest things to do  
Your worries and fears become your friends  
And they end up smilin' at you  
Put on a smilin' face


End file.
